Jealousy
by PenShips
Summary: Sometimes being jealous works for a relationship. 'He concluded that his subconscious attraction towards her had caused him to give her more hours of work in order for her to be late for her date.' One-shot.


**I don't own Merlin...though I really wish I did =)**

**This is just good old smut with a storyline ;) ENJOY!**

* * *

He knocked on her brown, wooden door. Eager to see her, eager to tell her he was wrong. He didn't do that a lot. Admit he was wrong. In fact he was rarely _wrong. _He concluded that his subconscious attraction towards her had caused him to give her more hours of work in order for her to be late for her _date_.

Guinevere. Her name was so interesting. Her dark brown locks smelt so much like honey despite its unruly appearance. Her big brown eyes, so full understanding and life. It sparked something in him he never thought would feel. Her luscious brown skin. It was so soft when he brushed against them by _accident_.

Merlin had told him. _Taunted _him. He was in love. Or lust. He doubted love; she was so open-minded and knowledgeable where as the girls he was _meant _to love were air-heads and only used to breed plus she was servant. He didn't..._couldn't_ fall for the servants. But he doubted lust as well. He was that time of man.

She opened the door to her house. He knew it was an expensive area and house to live in despite her poorly paid job and he had a sneaking suspicion Morgana gave Gwen more money than need be. He shook his thoughts out and focused on the reason he was here. Gwen was in her night gown. It was a white gown, on her right breast in golden thread was sewn a budding rose. It felt down to her knees and was loose in all areas of her body making her seem like a small child. Her below average height was not helping that matter either.

She gave a dramatic sigh and blocked her doorway, glaring up at him. 'What, sire? Can't I get some peace? Haven't I served you enough?' she asked, withholding her angry as much she could.

He smiled at her, swallowing his pride and instinct to insult her back. 'No, I've come to say I'm so sorry.'

She stared at him for a moment before replying she didn't except his apology and slamming the door. Fortunately, he put his foot out to stop the door slamming and held his hand against it, pushing. Gwen was forced to release the door and allow Arthur in.

Her apartment was everything he expected. Neat and tidy with one bookshelf with books piled on to and around it. Organized in the authors last name, alphabetically. She had a lot plants dotted around her living room. She had candles everywhere. The smell of the books, ink, roses and candle wax was high in the air. He instantly loved it because it was so her.

She had backed him into the closed door, standing on her tiptoes. She poked him in the chest. 'You!' she screamed at him. 'Have some nerve coming to see me again!' She was now on her feet and her head came up to his chin.

He smirked. That was so adorable. Unfortunately smirking was not the thing to do because she slapped him. Very hard. And so, with Gwen breathing deeply, raw rage evident in her eyes Arthur did the only thing he could. He grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back therefore forcing her to turn around. He manoeuvred himself in front of her, one of his hands still keeping a hold of her two hands behind her.

She looked so scared and fragile that he had to let her go. He had to. She raised her hand to slap him, again but he caught them and held them there. He pressed it to his lips as she tried to pull away.

'I suppose I should forgive you,' she said, quietly.

Arthur let go of her hands. 'How was your _date_?' he spat.

She looked shocked at his bluntness but answered anyway. 'He promised me a night I would never forget. My heart would be racing, my palms sweating, my blood rushing and a tingle of excitement would always be down my spine.'

Arthur curled his hands into a fist. He leaned forward, his breathe on Gwen's forehead. 'Did he...did he fulfil that promise?'

She smiled. 'No.'

He cocked his head to the side to look at her before making him decision. To hell with his father and his role in society. To hell with her being the servant girl. 'I could give you that night.'

'Sorry, what?' She gazed at him.

'I said,' he leaned over to whisper in her ear. 'I could give you that night.'

He kissed her neck. She didn't say anything. So he nibbled her neck. Still nothing. He sucked on the spot he nibbled. Nothing from her. So he moved downwards. She put her hand against his chest and pushed him away.

She looked up at him, her eyes clouded with lust. 'No, Arthur. Not here. In my bedroom,' she said, her voice also coated with lust. She led him to her bedroom; down a dark corridor. There was only one candle on a small shelf. It made shadows dance on the wall and though her clothing covered up plenty of her body, she looked like a sexy temptress.

He found her on her sitting on the side of her bed. She smiled at him when he walked over and she enveloped his pelvis in a hug. She pulled up his shirt and tugged it to the side, indicating she wanted it off. He complied and watched in secret pleasure as she stared at his chest and abs. He wasn't muscle man but he did take pride in a little fitness plus being the Prince, he was bound to exercise every day. She yanked his belt off and pulled his trousers down, revealing his erection. Her eyes went a little wide with surprise at the massive size.

'Wha-?' he started to ask before she licked the tip of his penis and sent pleasure waves up his spine. She licked the underside of his penis and the top, tracing every vein she found. Mapping it out. She squeezed his balls gently and jiggled it about. The moan she received made her smile immensely.

She took the tip of him in her mouth. Then a little bit more and a little bit more until she had to pull his penis out of her mouth for some air. She then put it back in, deeper and deeper. Her mouth was so warm and inviting, so _wet_. She began to move his organ faster and faster in her mouth. He moved his hands to massage her head and it seemed she loved it because she moaned a soft one that sent vibrations through his penis and in turned he moaned, expressing the immense pleasure he was feeling.

With a loud groan he blasted his seed into her tiny mouth. The white-ish colour of his sperm dripped from her mouth and ran down to night gown. He should have found that disgusting but he found it sexy. Oh, so sexy. He stared down at his organ. It should be ready to go in a few minutes. In the mean time, he could pleasure Gwen.

He kicked the trousers off and she crawled to lie back onto the pillows. He crawled up on to the bed. He rested both his hands on her thighs, content to just feel the softness of it. He moved his hand upward and pushed her night gown to her stomach. He kissed her bellybutton and then left a trail downwards. He yanked her white cotton underwear off, roughly.

His pink pointy tongue played with her clit and he watched in glee as she writhed in pleasure. He moved his tongue to her wet entrance and plunged his tongue into her vagina. She moaned. A loud, raucous sound he was sure she would _never _make in public. Her womanly fluids tasted salty; he liked salty. He inhaled deeply and suddenly felt so light-headed. Her scent was musky and so _her. _

He traced his tongue around her vaginal lips, spreading her fluids around herself. He flicked his tongue back and forth on her clit and smiled against her as he listened to her string of meaningless words and moans.

He had two fingers into her entrance and began moving it with effort. The muscle walls of her vagina were contracting. He curled his finger upwards and was rewarded with a loud moan of his name accompanied with her telling him right there. He grinned up at her face, her head was thrown backwards against the pillows and her eyes closed in orgasmic bliss. Her mouth was parted and she was breathing heavily.

He uncurled and curled his fingers, constantly and watched as Gwen turn into a blubbering mess before his eyes. Her hair became more unruly than it ever was, tangled when she kept trashing her head around and her arms constantly hitting the bed and grabbing the sheets, her hips moving upwards to his face and her back arching. God, she was beautiful.

He could feel her muscles clench around his fingers and knew she was cuming. He wouldn't let her cum, not yet at least. He pulled his finger out of her and she groaned. She was whining and trying to finish herself off. He caught her hands before they could reach their target.

'Now,' he said, smirking at her. 'I don't think you want to me to tie your hands up, do you?'

She shook her head and he grinned. He pulled her night gown over her head and stared at her plump breasts. He moved his large hands to fondle her round mounds. The softness of her breasts made him smile; he buried his head in between and inhaled her scent mixed with sex. He twisted his head to the side to gaze upon her dark, luscious nipple.

He latched on to it and sucked and rolled her nipple around in his mouth until it was rock hard. He bit it gently and moved onto the other breast, sucking and nibbling. Gwen arched her back, pushing her breasts harder into his mouth. She wrapped her arms around him as though she wanted to melt into him. She was grinding against him in the most illegal way; his penis was suddenly standing at full attention.

'You are a virgin.' It wasn't a question. She nodded. He smiled and leaned upwards to kiss her, their tongues battling with each other.

He positioned himself at her sodden entrance and eased in. He waited for a while a while to let Gwen adjust to his intrusion. When he was sure she had gotten used to him, he began to move slowly. Soon he was moving faster and faster, ramming deep into her and in turn she was moaning and wrapping her legs around him and clinging unto his shoulders her long nails digging deep into her back.

He leaned forward to get a deeper angle to thrust into her and she leaned upwards, sucking on his neck. She nibbled the spot she sucked and then bit it, just like he had done to her. He smirked at her, slammed into her, his balls bouncing off her bottom. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through her room and around her apartment mixed with Gwen's heavy breathing and occasional moans and Arthur's moans and pants.

His hands were roaming over her body leaving a trail of fire in her belly. He looked at the woman underneath him; she was now truly his and he would be damned if he ever let anyone take her away from him. His hand wandered down to her clit and he toyed with it, his actions were causing a stir in Gwen's mind, she could not think straight.

Gwen's vagina began milking his organ and unable to take anymore, with a mighty roar, he spilled his seed deep inside her. He sank down to lie next to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. He kissed her head of hair and fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the times where he would one day make her his wife and the world would say nothing about it.

* * *

**Hope ya enjoyed it! Please review and tell meh what ya thought...**

**Peace Out...**

**Fire =D**


End file.
